Slave to His Will
by Deth's Flaming Arrow
Summary: Voldemort has taken over and Ginny gave herself up to save her family. Now she is a prisoner and I must tell her story, the story of hate, vengence, love, and redemption. She was the Slave to his will and I her only hope...


Slave to His Will Deth's Flaming Arrow 

Author's Note: HI!!! This is DFA back again with a new story! Yay! Anyway, this is an AU fick that isn't very happy…anyway….on with the disclaimer!

I OWN VERY LITTLE, NOTHING BY J.K. ROWLING!!!! .'

Summary: All of the pureblood families that didn't support Voldemort during the war are forced to give up one child or loose them all. The Weasleys had no choice, Ginny made it for them, thus began her story…I'm a simple teller of tales and I sat and watched as Ginny fought for her freedom for she was the slave to his will….

**Chapter One,**

**Aurora's Problem**

Life hadn't been easy for the poor families of the Wizarding world since Voldemort had taken over. Voldemort decreed that every family that had fought against him had to learn by loosing at least one child. As purebloods, the Weasleys got the choice between giving up their youngest daughter or having all of their children murdered. Mrs. Weasley, as any kind mother would, did not want any of her children to die. But she also knew the kind of horrors that would await her dear Ginny if she let her go.

In the end Ginny made the choice for her by surrendering herself to the Deatheaters. She knew that if she went quietly her family would be spared the horrors that had torn other families to shreds. But it was not easy for the youngest Weasley to withstand her choice, for Deatheaters are not notorious for their kindness. The moment after she had surrendered two of the vile creatures had practically torn her off the ground and tossed her onto the rough ground of her cell.

I was sent by his Lordship to fetch the girl for examination. When the cell door was opened I knew something was different about this one. Fierce brown eyes watched me with a justified hatred as I extended my hand towards her. "Come child." My voice, I have always thought, was pleasantly low and gave many a sense of security around me. "I am to take charge of you until a, er, position is decided for you."

I was slightly surprised when her dirt-crusted hand clasped mine so gently; here I thought she would've tried to rip it off like the others had. At first glance she appeared plain, but I would soon learn not to trust the appearance of those who had been in the care of Deatheaters. With measured steps I lead the stumbling creature up the grand staircase that lead out of the prison and out into the light. Slowly we tread towards the center of town, where his Lordship resided. Quietly I lead her into the Manor; flanked by two of the most gruesome heathens I have ever seen who someone thought would be able to outwit a prisoner. A wave of my hand told her to wait while I slipped into the den to speak with the man who was her Master.

"What are you doing here alone? Where is the girl?" I coughed slightly to hide my smile.

"She is out in the hall." I didn't bother to use the tone I had used with the girl-it would have made no difference to how he treated me.

"Well why is she out in the hall and not here?" His cold green eyes leered at me.

My violet eyes couldn't help but twinkle merrily as I gazed at the marble floor. "It is most unfortunate, Sir, that _your_ Master doesn't bother to keep his prison running in a suitable manner. She was treated so ill that I cannot release her to you. Ms. Weasley will need food, rest, and a very long bath…After all of this has been accomplished you can _meet_ her." I didn't even bother to wait for a response.

I glided out the door lead the child up to her new quarters, which were ever so conveniently placed between the Mediwizard's and my own. "So what is your name child?"

"Ginny Weasley." Her voice was husky from lack of water, and yet there was something in her voice that made me wonder…

Slowly I opened the door to her room and followed slowly behind her as she ran in. With a snap of my fingers a tub, complete with steaming warm water and bubbles, appeared in the middle of the room. Bracing myself for her protestations I turned to find her beaming at me. "Why it's a _real_ tub!" She ran over to it and stuck a finger into the water with a shiver. "Oh, and it has warm water as well! How marvelous! It's been far too long since I've been truly clean…Oh this is lovely!" She smiled warmly and I had to return it.

"Well, that makes my easier. I'm glad you like it Ginny, heaven knows there is nothing better than a good tub after a hard day."

"Job?" Her look was so friendly that I couldn't help but explain…

A.N. Yay, so what do you guys think? Is it any good? Well, please REVIEW and remember that reviewers are healthy, wealthy, and wise(well, at least the first and last one)

Preview of next chapter:

"That must mean you're Aurora Black, the famed revolutionist! What on Earth are you doing here?"

I laughed softly. "You are most definitely a Weasley. I am here on a mission for my father…"


End file.
